westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebus
Rebus is a host character in the first and second season of Westworld. He is played by Steven Ogg. Biography Background Rebus is an original host designed as one of the villains in the vast collection of characters created for Westworld.The Original Season One "The Original" In one of Rebus' story lines, he attacks the Abernathy residence with his partner and kills Peter Abernathy while in search of milk. As he explains to Walter that it's fine by him if he had his way with the recently deceased Mrs. Abernathy, they are both shot and killed by Teddy Flood. "The Stray" After the stories reset, Rebus has a pair of guests with him on a 'Black Hat' story line. They want his help having fun, and he stops Dolores Abernathy in the street. He suggests she give his guests a good time, but the appearance of Teddy stops them. Later, the guests are with him as they attack the Abernathy Ranch. Dolores, without Teddy, comes and cries over the body of her father. Rebus grabs her as she begins to have flashbacks. Rebus offers her to the guests to have fun with, but the guests note she seems to be crazy, and tell Rebus to have fun with her. Rebus takes Dolores to the barn, and as he throws her to the hay, she takes his gun. As he approaches her, she sees visions of the Man in Black, and a voice tells her to kill him. She shoots and kills him, and runs away.The Stray "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Rebus is seen in Dolores' memory playing cards with other hosts in the RDF located beneath Escalante. This shows that he is one of the original hosts built by Arnold. "The Bicameral Mind" During the party held before Ford announces his retirement, Rebus is used as target practice by the board members. Teddy demonstrates his skills to a group of them by shooting a glass on Rebus' head. A female Board Member then takes the gun and shoots Rebus in his shoulder. Later when Dolores starts killing the guests, Rebus stands in the panicking crowd and grins. Season Two "Journey Into Night" Shortly after the massacre, Rebus, New Walter, and other Hosts play a game of "William Tell" with a captured guest. After several shots, he fails to shoot the glass off the guest's head, but does shoot her in the head, killing her. Rebus lead the others off in search of more targets. Later in the episode, and apparently about two weeks after the massacre at the gala, Bernard sees Delos Incorporated mercenaries, under the command of Karl Strand, executing captured hosts at their beachhead camp. Rebus is one of the hosts killed by the mercenaries. Personality Rebus is designed as a villainous host who is easily provoked into violence and has a cruel way of mistreating people. He is crass and shameless, not afraid to suggest his partner rape a dead woman since she is still warm enough. Relationships Walter Rebus is often partnered with Walter in his story lines. Background A rebus is a visual and verbal puzzle using combinations of images and words/parts of words to signify a word or phrase. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Rebus format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Appearances *Season One **"The Original" **"The Stray" **"The Well-Tempered Clavier" **"The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two **"Journey Into Night" **"Virtù e Fortuna" References de:Rebus fr:Rebus ru:Ребус Category:Male characters Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Decommissioned Category:Bandit